A Match To End All
by Sable Composer
Summary: Just a friendly game of Smash Bros. among friends.


A Match to End All

Today's match was being held on Planet Zebs because Zelda lost the coin toss.

"Are you guys ready for a beat down?" Fox taunted. Samus raised her gun arm as if giving the finger. Marth was getting restless. Zelda just sighed, already thinking about how this would all end.

"You know I'll just win like every other time." Fox added. Marth finally spoke up.

"Shut up you bitches. Let's fight already!" he yelled. The whistle blew starting the match. As in every other match they had, Samus began to charge her gun before anyone could stop her. Zelda went after Fox as she always did, trying to take out the strongest first. Marth went right for Samus, knowing how dangerous she was with a charged gun. Marth lept into the air, coming down with his opening attack. Samus just rolled back and continued to charge the shot. It was then that the lava began to rise. Samus was the first to high tail it for the platforms, Marth on her heels.

"I've got you now!" he cheered landing on the smallest platform which Samus was also on. She raised her gun arm as if she was going to fire . Marth put up his shield to block it, but was met with a nasty surprise. It was Samus' laser chain that fired out instead, grabbing him and tossing the poor boy into the lava below. He cursed loudly at his mistake and vowed to never make it again. Meanwhile, Zelda was having much trouble trying to hit Fox. He merely jumped out of the way of her attacks, making her very enraged.

"Stand still and fight like a man!" she ordered. Fox shrugged his shoulders and rushed forward, knocking her into the lava below. It wasn't long before the lava receded. Samus was ready with a perfectly good charge shot and was itching to use it. With Zelda and Marth recovering she came down to deal with Fox. Samus was proving to be trouble for him as she punched, kicked, and even set off bombs. She was doing minimal damage when Fox grew tired. He opened fire with his laser gun, firing a volley of shots. Samus was quick to raise her shield, but it was fading fast.

"Knock it off you prick! She's mine!" Marth yelled jumping over Fox and rushing Samus. She just shook her head, not wanting to believe in his stupidity. She fired her charged shot, which Marth easily jumped over and continued to rush her. With the timing right, Samus caught Marth in her laser chain again, but held him in place. It was Fox who would finish him. His deflector shield kicked in and repelled the blast back in Samus' direction, only it hit Marth instead of Samus. Marth was ejected from the match in a bright fashion.

"Thanks." Samus said to the furry space pilot.

"You're welcome" he replied, then opened fire on her again. This time, however, she got away. Fox was about to go after her, but was stopped by Shriek. Apparently Zelde transformed after she had been hit with the lava.

"You are SO dead." she hissed. Shriek rushed forward and in return Fox fired his laser gun. He missed her by an inch, but that was just enough of an opening for her. It quickly became a close quarters match between the two. Both were getting nowhere fast with their kicks and punches. Fox was impressed with her increase in skill over the few minutes the match had run so far. Shriek was determined to get Fox this time. The small fight came to a halt as the evil laugh of none other than Samus filled the air. Fox and Shriek were in complete shock. Samus held at the tip of her gun arm, a charge shot that rivalled the size of the near by moons. She was laughing as if she had seen the out come of the match already.

"Dodge this weaklings!" she yelled pulling the trigger. The ball of pure energy moved forward at a slow, but steady rate. Shriek ducked behind Fox and covered her head. Fox hoped to all that existed that his reflector shield would hold up, if not he would be done for. The blast met the deflector shield and stopped. Then, ever so slowly it began to move back towards Samus. Samus, however, was too busy laughing in victory to notice it moving back. Fox kept with it, slightly rejoicing in it's retreat. Then the worst thing that could happen did, because it could. His shield broke down, causing a discharge of electricity. Within a second it was all over, the shot exploded, taking everything in the area with it.

"A draw! Damn you Mike!" Leslie yelled at his friend, nearly crushing the controller in his hand.

"That was kind of sweet seeing as I wasn't in it." Kevin said taking a sip of his drink.

"Poor Shriek...." Josh cried over another defeat. Mike sighed, then smiled at Leslie.

"If you think about it, I actually won. It was my attack after all that KOed you and Josh. I also got rid of Kevin at the beginning of the match so I already had one KO under my belt. Even though the planet was destroyed, I still won." he stated matter-of-fact-ly Leslie's face became a burning red.

"I'm going to kill you!" he yelled, jumping for Mike who jumped out of the way then made a run for it. All in all it was another typical Smash Brother's match among "friends".


End file.
